Red vs Blue: Intrusion
by Sonac1993
Summary: An AU fanfic of RvB. A mysterious, powerful new faction has come to Blood Gulch- can the two hapless teams band together and survive?
1. Discovery

(Author's Note: I've been watching a lot of _Red vs. Blue _lately, so I decided to make a story about them. I reckon it'll be easier to make this because unlike the other stories I've been planning on making, this one is coming right off the top of my head, and isn't already written down. One last thing: This assumes that the Blood Gulch Warriors never actually LEFT Blood Gulch.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

"Pssst, hey! Hey Doc! Doc! Hey! Hey, Doc! D-" "WHAT? For the love of God, WHAT?" screamed Medical Officer Frank "Doc" DuFresne (though this was a misnomer- he was a medic, not an actual doctor) with a ferocity that he didn't know he had. The person that had been pestering him, Kaikaina Grif, snorted. "Well gee, I was just wanting to tell you it's your turn to babysit Junior…" she said, looking put off. Doc sighed, and rubbed a finger along the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Sister…" he mumbled. "Ever since O'Malley left my mind, I've just been… I dunno, I guess part of him is still inside me." "Yeah sure whatever. Junior's waitin' for ya! C'mon!" Kaikaina said impatiently. She absentmindedly tugged at one of her two pigtails, and as Doc wearily nodded and left Blue Base, she grinned to herself. "Yesss… Now I can raid his medicine cabinet!" she muttered happily.

Doc walked out of Blue Base, also known as "Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha", and found Private Lavernius Tucker, a young black man with glasses and wearing teal battle armor, kneeling down next to a small, bipedal alien that looked somewhat like a sentient reptile, albeit with four mandibles that served as its jaws.

"…Okay, now when you wanna pick up a fine-ass lady, whaddaya say to 'em, Junior?" Tucker was saying. "_Blarg-Chicka-Honk-Honk_!" Junior replied. Tucker grinned. "Man, you sure are a fast learner, Junior!" he commended. Doc sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tucker… He's a month old. Is teaching him pick-up lines- in a language he barely understands- really the most important thing to teach him at the moment?" he asked. Tucker looked up at him and shrugged. "Eh. My kid, Doc. I think he'll turn out just like me." he replied cheerily. He got up, stretched, and placed his helmet on his head, the orange visor gleaming in the sunlight.

"Well, time to go, kid. See ya later. Be good for Doc, okay?" Tucker called as he walked around the canyon. "_Blurgh, honk_." Junior replied. Doc shook his head. "Alright now, Junior. Time to go learn the English Alphabet!" Doc said, and he went to a shady area near Blue Base, with the tiny alien following at his heels.

* * *

From the 10x magnification of the sniper rifle in his hands, Dexter Grif could see the little discussion being had by Doc and Tucker, but obviously couldn't hear a word of it."What's happenin', turd-belly?" came the gruff, Southern-accented voice of Sarge, the Red Team leader. "Ah, Tucker was talkin' with Doc and that little Alien dude." Grif said indifferently. "Yeah? Well, what about?" Sarge pressed. Grif bit his lip, keeping his smart-assed retort to himself… for a moment. "How the fuck would I know, Sarge?" he snapped suddenly. "They're all the fucking way across the fucking canyon!" "Shut it, Dirtbag. It was a rhetorical question. If you'd actually been stupid enough to respond positively, I'd hit you over the head with my shotgun!" Sarge said. Grif tightened the grip on his rifle, and growled. "I doubt you have the brains to tell if I was tellin' the truth or not…" he muttered under his breath; if Sarge heard him, he didn't say anything. "Wait a minute… what in the fuck?" Grif said aloud to himself as he saw something across the canyon. He dropped his sniper rifle and pulled out his magnum, then started running to something all the way across the canyon.

* * *

Inside Blue Base, Private Leonard L. Church, the acting leader of Blue Team, stood leaning against the polished walls, staring at the oval-shaped, dual pronged energy sword that was somehow suspended vertically in the air, floating in the direct center of the bottom floor of the base. Tucker, Tex, Caboose, Andy the Bomb, and the alien known as "Crunchbite" had gone on some sort of "Sacred Quest" that involved this strange, exotic weapon. From what Church had been told, the quest failed when Crunchbite was killed by Agent Wyoming- a British Freelancer who seemed to have had a history with Tex (not a good one, as Tex had immediately went on a mission of her own to track Wyoming down and kill him).

The whole team, sans Tex and the alien, had returned to Blood Gulch, and it was discovered that the alien had somehow impregnated Tucker… and Junior was the result. According to Andy, who was the only one able to understand the language of the aliens, Junior was supposed to be some messianic warrior that would free his people from some sort of danger… blah, blah, blah. Church really didn't care about that. What had gotten his attention was the detail that Junior was, for some reason, supposed to be the only wielder of "The Great Weapon", the sword that Church was staring at. When Church looked at Junior- and suppressed the urge to immediately terminate the little hybrid hellspawn- he simply could not imagine him being a warrior… not with people like Doc and Tucker teaching him things.

Church sighed, and cast his gaze downward. He had missed Tex during those weeks she had been gone. She was… well, he'd be loathe to admit it to anyone else, especially the idiots in Blood Gulch, but she was all that really kept him in the damnable box-canyon which the Red and Blue teams called home. Despite the fact that they were a match made in Hell, Church's feelings for Tex lingered… _Aw, fuck this. Don't get all sentimental on yourself, Church! That's not you!_ he berated himself. "Hey," came a voice beside him. Church turned, and saw none other than Agent Texas- "Tex" to the Blood Gulch soldiers, "Allison" to Church and others that knew her well- standing close to him, looking formidable in her black Freelancer armor, as usual… well, she was always formidable to people.

"Hey, Tex." Church said tonelessly, returning his gaze to the Great Weapon. Tex looked at it, and her face gave an odd tick; she'd often had this odd, almost obsessive desire for that blade, but unfortunately it wouldn't work for her- only for Tucker, or Junior when he was old enough to use it.

* * *

"Okay okay. So, it's like I said a long time ago: time doesn't go in lines, it's goes in circles. That is why clocks are round!" Michael J. Caboose explained to Kaikaina, who nodded vigorously. "Yeah yeah, I get that! Clocks are circles because time is a circle. Tires are circles too!" she squealed happily. It was Caboose's turn to nod energetically. "Yeah, they are! And- and, oh! You know what else is a circle?" he asked. "What?" asked Kaikaina, now totally enthralled. Before Caboose spoke, the sound of a gun being cocked was heard, and Caboose felt a gentle nudge on the back of his helmet.

"The hole I'm about to put in your head if you don't get the _fuck_ away from my sister, Caboose!" Grif snarled, holding his magnum to the Blue Private's head. Caboose let out a whimper, like that of a scared little boy. "O-okay, Grif. I-I'll g-go, just p-please don't kill me! Please, I didn't get to feed the grass today!" Caboose whined. "Go. Get the fuck outta my sight before I change my mind, ya fuckin' moron. Move!" Grif spat, and Caboose hurriedly ran away. Kaikaina tossed her elder brother an angry look, which didn't faze him. "Grif, why do you always scare away the boys that I like? Caboose was nice to me!" Kaikaina shot at him. Grif didn't back down. "Sis, all these guys are idiots! They just want you for sex!" he shouted back. Kaikaina growled. "So?" she replied heatedly. Grif was about to reply, when a dark shadow was cast over the two siblings... and a portion of Blue Base itself.

* * *

(Hmm... not bad for my second outing on this site. I'm still formulating the plot in my head, so it might be a while before the next chapter. Anyway, R&R, people.)


	2. The Counterattack

(Here's Chapter 2 of my story- I worked on it immediately after publishing my first part of _RvB: Intrusion_, and it took me a few hours to get the rough draft finished. So, it seems like I may be putting in chapters faster than I thought. Cool, huh?)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Counterattack**

As the dark shadow blanketed a large portion of Blue Base in darkness, the Grif siblings looked up to see a large, bulbous purple craft with three swiveling turrets on it's underbelly descending upon then. An odd, shimmering blue light was visible- apparently it was a kind of gravity lift, like the one found inside of the Blue and Red Bases. "Hey, cool! Look at that, Grif! That thing's _huge!_" Kaikaina said in fascination. "Uh… yeah, and it's got three big turrets on it. Sis, get outta here. If that thing is hostile, I'll draw it's fire." Grif said, gripping his baby sister by the arm and giving her a shake. "But I wanna-" Kaikaina began, but Grif cut her off. "Dammit, GO! NOW!" he shouted as the turrets focused on the two siblings. _Shit…_ he thought, before he pushed Kaikaina out of the line of fire, just as the turrets began firing.

* * *

"Sweet jumpin' jibblets! What in the Sam Hell is that?" Sarge cried aloud. The alien craft was so large, he didn't even need to use a sniper rifle to zoom in on it. He took cover behind one of the low walls at the top of Red Base, and peeked out from behind it. "Holy mother of- is that Grif?" he demanded to thin air. "Ah, well… better him than me, I suppose… lazy, good-for-nothing dirtbag…"

* * *

"GRIF! Grif!" Kaikaina cried out as she saw the somewhat overweight figure of her older brother disappear in a torrent of purplish-red plasma. Immediately Tex and Church were at her side, and Kaikaina felt herself being hoisted onto her feet. "Sweet Jesus!" Church exclaimed as he stared up at the hovering craft. "_GRIF!_" Kaikaina screamed at the top of her lungs; her brother was lying facedown, the immediate area around him blackened by the superheated plasma. His energy shields sparked and crackled, and he made a very slight motion and weak groaning noise. "Oh, God, Grif!" Kaikaina screamed. She scrambled to her brother, but Church and Tex held her back, dragging her forcibly into Blue Base. "No! _We gotta go get Grif!_" Kaikaina yelled, thrashing about with all her strength, trying to get free.

As they dragged Kaikaina, literally kicking and screaming, into the safety of the base, Church and Tex managed to sneak glances at each other- should they go back and get Kaikaina's brother? "_Blurgh! Honk honk!_" called Junior from behind the two soldiers. "Hey, what the H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks is happening?" demanded Doc. "We're under attack!" Tex barked at him. "Grif's hurt bad, Doc! Somebody's gotta go out there and get him!" As she said this, they could hear the odd, otherworldly hum of the aircraft's engines as it zoomed around the base like a predatory bird, waiting for it's prey to pop out of the safety of the Blue Base's interior.

* * *

"Sonuva… SIMMONS! Get up here, NOW!" Sarge yelled, still behind his cover. A soldier in maroon battle armor hurried up to Red Base's top level and took cover beside Sarge. "What's the situation, Sir?" Simmons demanded. "You tell me, boy; you're the smartest son-of-a-gun in this damned canyon!" Sarge shot back, warily gazing at the aircraft circling Blue Base on the opposite side of the canyon. Simmons gazed at the craft for several long moments. "I have no idea what that thing is, Sarge, but… there's something familiar about it. I can't decide what though…"

"Well, while you think on it, load up, boy! We're taking the Warthog and we're gonna draw that thing's fire. I may be a Red through and through, and I may despise the Blues with everything in me, but if that thing kills them, not only will it come after us next- we won't have anymore Blues to kill! As nice an idea as that is, I'd much rather have something to shoot at, y'know?" "Yes Sir. Very good, Sir." Simmons said automatically, being the suck-up as always. "Well, what're we waitin' for? C'mon, Simmons!" Sarge said. With a warlike yell, Sarge leaped down, rushed to the dark green jeep near Red Base and hopped up onto the machinegun turret mounted onto the jeep's bed, while Simmons took the wheel. "Floor it, Simmons!" Sarge cried, but Simmons was already at full-speed, roaring across the rolling, grassy plains of Blood Gulch.

* * *

"Oh, man, just look at that thing!" Private Franklin Delano Donut exclaimed aloud as he and Caboose sought shelter behind a series of boulders, not too far from Blue Base.

They crouched down, trying to flatten themselves against the boulders as best they could. "It looks like a big purple flying bug. Oh, oh! It looks like… like a cobra!" Caboose said excitedly. Donut shook his head. "No, definitely not, Caboose." he replied. "What's it look like to you then, Captain Croissant?" Caboose asked, genuinely curious. Donut waved the question away. "C'mon, Caboose, focus! That thing's attacking your team!" he said, hoping to get Caboose to realize the seriousness of what was going on. Caboose gasped. "Oh no! Church! Tex! Tucker! Sister! I've gotta help them!" Caboose said. He then looked around frantically, trying to figure out a plan.

* * *

Tucker, meanwhile, had seen everything that was happening from the high-up perch on the edge of a cliff, which led to a small, water-filled cavern. He would often go here to meditate… if one counted "doing that thing guys do when they're alone" as "meditation", at least. _Gotta be somethin' I can do to get that thing off of Blue Team's backs… _he thought to himself. "Psst, hey! Hey Tucker!" called a voice that Tucker recognized immediately. He turned around and saw a small, greenish-brown sphere: Andy the Bomb, the impatient, foul-mouthed bomb made by Tex, who had accompanied him on the "Sacred Quest" which had led to Tucker getting knocked up by Crunchbite.

"Whaddaya want, Andy? Hey- wait a minute, how the Hell'd you get up here?" Tucker demanded, astonished that a bomb with no arms or legs could get all the way up into the little cave. "I got that idiot Caboose to carry me up here where it's safe, man. I knew this'd happen, I just knew it!" Andy cried. "'Knew'? Knew what, Andy?" Tucker asked, crouching down to get closer to the bomb.

* * *

"We're within range, Sir!" Simmons called from the driver's seat of the Warthog. "YEE-HAW! Yeah, get some!" Sarge hollered, firing the machinegun at the aircraft. The rapid-fire bullets struck a small area of the ship's outer hull… and didn't do anything except bounce off of it. Still, it was enough to get the mysterious ship to focus it's fire onto the Warthog. "Keep her steady, Simmons! I still got payments to make on this one!" Sarge yelled as Simmons steered the Warthog left and right, swerving to avoid the large globules of plasma fire streaking toward the jeep. The enemy ship streaked off toward the two Red Team members, Sarge still firing nonstop, and taunting the craft ceaselessly.

* * *

"Hey… I think it's gone!" Doc said. Immediately after this, Kaikaina broke away from Church and Tex and ran outside to her fallen brother. She crouched down and rolled Grif over onto his back. He let out a barely audible groan. "Grif, are you okay?" Kaikaina asked, genuinely worried about her brother's welfare. Grif made a sputtering noise and went limp. For a long moment, Kaikaina remained stooped over her elder brother's motionless form. He had always been there for her, and now… now what? Kaikaina felt herself shaking, and she looked up to see the ship chasing the Warthog that had saved the Blues, Sarge still firing the jeep's turret. Kaikaina slowly stood up, and drew her magnum sidearm, aiming at the giant craft. She fired once, twice, three times… and nothing happened.

"Sister?" asked Doc warily. She regarded him with a mere jerk of the head. "Help me carry Grif in here… he might still be alive. At this, Kaikaina whirled around to face Doc. "If you don't save him, I'll- I'll…" but she couldn't finish. Instead, she hefted her brother's limp body up, and Doc assisted her in bringing Grif into Blue Base, where they laid him gingerly on the floor.

* * *

"Uhh, Sarge?" Simmons called behind himself. "What, Simmons? Can't you see I'm weakening the defenses of our enemy in totally awesome, badass fashion?" Sarge replied, angered. "Uh…. We're gonna need some bigger guns, Sarge." Simmons said, looking up and ahead. Sarge didn't hear him. He gave a loud cheer as the ship that was chasing them suddenly broke off and flew away over the canyon walls, disappearing from view. "Yee-hoo! I knew I was too much for that stupid purple bucket of bolts to handle!"

"Sarge-" Simmons said weakly, still looking up and ahead.

"Red Team forever! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Sarge continued, oblivious.

"Sarge-!"

"I'm the man! Go Sarge!"

"SARGE!"

Simmons slammed on the brakes, and the Warthog came to an abrupt stop. Sarge swiveled around, prepared to berate his number-2 man for interrupting him in so rude a fashion, when his words died in his throat as he looked on what Simmons saw: Multiple ships like the one they had just been chased by were flying over Blood Gulch, some carrying what were obviously attack vehicles. His mouth drop open inside his helmet, as had Simmons.

"Simmons," Sarge said, "we're gonna need some bigger guns."

The Invasion of Blood Gulch had begun.


	3. The Invasion of Blood Gulch

**Chapter 3: The Invasion of Blood Gulch**

Inside of Blue Base, Grif groaned, barely conscious, as Doc looked over the damage done to his armor. "Hmm… the armor itself looks significantly damaged, however this is only superficial-" "Super-what?" Kaikaina asked, confused. Tex cut in. "It means that it only looks that way." she explained. "Ohhh…." Kaikaina said in understanding, before Doc continued:

"Basically, his shields are fine. However, his armor looks really beat up. As long as his energy shields remain up, he'll be fine." Doc told Blue Team. "Uh, guys?" called Church, who was looking out at the canyon from the base. "Get the fuck over here!" At his demand, Tex, Junior, and Doc hurried outside to meet him. Kaikaina took a worried glance at her elder brother, and followed suit.

Church was staring, wide-eyed, at the group of aircraft identical to the one that had injured Grif and attacked Blue Base before being driven off by Sarge and Simmons of Red Team in a diversion. His helmet under his arm, Church gaped as he saw several of the ships descend upon Red Base. One dropped a large, bulbous, dark blue object, which Church could only assume was a tank of some kind. Another brought down a sleek looking, light purple hovercraft with what looked to be a turret on top- an answer to the Warthog owned by Red Team, most likely. A third brought down two smaller hovercraft, which had large rounded fronts and short stubby wings to it's sides.

* * *

"Uh, Sarge?" Simmons asked in a soft voice. "Yeah, Simmons?" Sarge responded, his voice filled with apprehension. "We should… go. Like, right now." Simmons said. "Good idea, Simmons. To Blue Base, double-time!" Sarge cried. Simmons hit the Warthog's acceleration and turned on a dime, hurtling towards Blue Base at full speed. "Sir, I know why those ships looked familiar!" Simmons called over the engine of the jeep. "They're all the same color as-" he stopped when he saw the two small hovercraft when he dared to look behind himself. "_Donut's motorcycle?_" he and Sarge said at the same time, aghast at seeing two vehicles identical to the strange contraption Donut had discovered when the two teams had returned to Blood Gulch.

Sarge watched as a fourth ship- he recognized it as the one he and Simmons had been distracting originally- descended beside it's sister ships. To his shock, out of the strange, glowing, blue portion of the ship dropped down at least a dozen- or maybe more- bipedal aliens identical to Junior, except much larger. They ignored the fleeing Warthog, and instead entered Red Base.

* * *

"Ohh shit…" Church said, eyeing the offloadings through his signature sniper rifle. "What? What d'you see?" Tex hissed. "Looks like Crunchbite's friends have showed up…" Church said, his voice suddenly hoarse. Tex swore under her breath, and donned her helmet. Church dropped his rifle and did the same.

* * *

Donut and Caboose, still behind their cover, gaped at the sight over at Red Base. "Not good, not good!" Donut muttered. "Hold it!" Caboose said suddenly, nearly causing Donut to jump. "I have… an idea! All we have to do, is offer them some muffins I made! That'll get them to leave, 'cause everyone likes muffins!" he said. Donut rolled his eyes. "Caboose, let's just go to your base. C'mon…" he replied, hurrying to Blue Base with Caboose in tow. When they got inside, they heard Simmons and Sarge park their jeep at Blue Base's side and hurry in as well.

Sarge looked down at Grif's motionless body. For a brief moment, he recalled seeing Grif knock his sister out of harm's way just as the first alien ship fired on them both, and for an even shorter moment, he felt touched at such selfless sacrifice, surprised that the ever-so-lazy Grif would protect even his own sister from harm. This quickly gave way to annoyance. "Grif, you good-for-nothing sack of shit! What were you thinking?" he yelled to the barely-conscious Red. "Stupid boy, you shoulda let that ship hit you in a way so that it'd kill ya on the spot! Grrr…"

"Okay, look. We don't know why the Aliens have come to Blood Gulch-" Church began, before Tucker interrupted. "I do." he said darkly, holding Andy the Bomb in his hands. "Heh, don'cha mean 'we do', Tucker?" Andy asked sheepishly. "You shut your fuckin' mouth, you fuckin' coward!" Tucker said sharply, and the bomb fell silent. Before any of the Blues or Reds in the base could react, Tucker said to them all: "Those Aliens have been sent here to do two things: The Great Weapon and… and Junior. While they do this, they are supposed to kill everyone else here, too… meaning, us. Our pal Andy here convinced Caboose to hide him in the caves up in the canyon so that he'd be nice and safe while the rest of us _died_!" Tucker explained, saying the last word with contempt in his voice. "That's why he wanted me to take him up there?" Caboose asked, confused. "He told me it was because he wanted to learn how to swim."

For a few moments, both Red and Blue Teams remained silent, and then Tex asked cautiously: "Wait… how did Andy know about this?" Andy gave a nervous chuckle. "It was somethin' I, eh… forgot to mention when Junior was born, actually. Ya see… these guys… eh, they want to capture Junior and retrieve the sword, because if they get it, they'll be able to-" "Yeah yeah, we know: 'Emancipate Junior's race for all eternity'!" Church interjected, irritated. "Eh, no. What I was about to say was that they'll be able to _keep _their own race subjected to the forces that enslave them, and use Junior as an enforcer of that… ya ignorant fucktard," Andy threw in for good measure.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't get it; why would they want to keep their race enslaved?" Tex asked. "Well I dunno do I, ya dumb dike?" Andy snapped to her, and she took a challenging step forward. Church quickly laid a hand on her shoulder and said, now even more irritated: "Alright, listen up everybody! I don't know why they're so intent on killing us all and nabbing Junior, nor do I much care. All I know is that they're here, and if we're gonna survive this, we're gonna need to fight these Aliens out of our canyon!"

Grif suddenly coughed and said with great effort: "That… means we're all gonna die. We all suck balls at fighting… so we're all boned." "Save your strength, Grif. You'll need it for later," Doc said gently, crouching down beside him again. For a short while, everyone in Blue Base remained silent, and then Sarge suddenly said, apparently just remembering: "Oh, fudge pumps! _Lopez is still in Red Base!_"

* * *

(Sorry for the hasty cliffhanger, but something odd happened to my story. says that it doesn't have a story with the matching ID to mine in it's records, and I dunno how that could be. {erhaps if I publish this chapter it'll fix everything.)


	4. Operation: Sitio Castillo, Part 1

(Okay, after that hasty cliffhanger, I'm ready to continue… hopefully won't spazz out on me… . Also, due to me being really sidetracked, I'm dividing this chapter into two. I don't know yet exactly whrn I'll get the second part up, so don't be really expectant.)

**Chapter 4: Operation Sitio Castillo**, Part 1

As Sarge revealed the fact that Lopez, one of the more competent members of Red Team, was still within Red Base, Simmons and Donut cried out in shock. "Aw, crap… what do we do, Sir?" Simmons asked. "Well, the way I figure, we've got three options: A, we send Grif in the Warthog to extract Lopez at a serious risk of death. B, we send Grif on foot to extract Lopez at a serious risk of death. C-"

"Uh, Sir?" Donut interjected. "Why don't we just go ourselves?" "Donut, are you insane? There's no way we'd survive!" Sarge retorted. Tex cleared her throat. "I've got an idea, everyone. These Aliens are a threat to all of us. So I say, if we're going to get Lopez out of Red Base, we're going to need to work together." Sarge growled at her, but did not offer a retort.

"Now, we'd be better off if we were to split into teams to better spread out our numbers effectively." Tex continued. She looked over the assembled soldiers, and considered her options; none of these people- with the possible exception of Sarge- were actually skilled in combat. She'd have to make do.

"Alright… Church, you head up to the canyon cliff and get in good a spot to lay down sniper fire when needed. Sarge and Simmons, you two get in the Warthog and drive around, try and distract the hovercraft with the turret. Donut, find your motorcycle, get on it, and challenge the other motorcycle things. Caboose-" she paused and turned to him, "-I want you to man Sheila, and lay down heavy fire. Maybe you can take that big Alien tank out while doing that." "Gotcha," Caboose replied.

Tex then looked to Grif. "You combat-capable, Grif?" she asked bluntly, as Doc had been tending to his injuries the entire time. Grif stood unsteadily on his feet and grimaced, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think so." he said, before putting on his helmet. Sarge made a somewhat disappointed sound.

Tex nodded. "Alright. Grif, you and Kaikaina will be going in on foot. I want you two to work together in flanking the Aliens in the canyon; find whatever cover is available and use it to your advantage. Try not to get pinned down."

"What'll I do?" Tucker asked. Tex looked to him, her face unreadable due to her helmet. "Tucker, you and I are gonna be the ones to get Lopez out of Red Base. You're gonna use that sword, and I'm gonna go invisible and try and take out as many of those Aliens as I can."

Tucker groaned. "Aw, COME ON!" he protested. "Ya know Tucker," Andy interjected, "You usin' the sword against those Aliens would definitely get them distracted. That thing's sacred to 'em!" Tex nodded. "Yeah. If you can get the guys on foot to focus on you, I can sneak into Red Base and get Lopez out."

"And then what, Tex? Let's just assume that all the Aliens _don't_ get killed? What if they get reinforcements?" Church demanded. Tex shifted uncomfortably in her armor; she hadn't thought of that eventuality.

"Alison, I think it's time _I _stepped in, if you don't mind." came a lazy British drawl from behind the group. Tex froze, and then turned, her magnum drawn and aimed squarely at the faceplate of the new arrival: a man in white Freelancer battle armor.

"Wyoming," Tex said darkly, and the Brit chuckled. "Yes, yes indeed." said Agent Wyoming, Tex's fellow Freelancer. Tex gave a snarl. "What are you doing here, Wyoming?" she demanded. "Did you have something to do with the Aliens attacking us? I swear, so help me God-"

In a flash, Wyoming had grabbed the magnum Tex held and wrenched it from her grasp, before hitting her with a knee to the stomach. Tex gave a cry of pain and doubled over, and Wyoming looked up from her to see every single Blood Gulch Warrior in Blue Base- sans Doc and Junior, of course- with their weapons aimed at him.

Wyoming sighed. "Please, let's keep this civil, shall we? To answer your question Alison, no I did not have anything to do with the Aliens invading this _splendid _little canyon." he said, his voice dripping with snide sarcasm.

Tex stood back up and glared at Wyoming. "Then why are you here?" she asked. Wyoming handed Tex her magnum back, and took off his helmet, revealing his aged appearance: he looked to be around the same age as Sarge, with weathered features telling of a long history of combat.

Tucking his helmet under his arm, Wyoming said "Alison, we are in big trouble. It will not be long before more aliens appear, not just the ones you see in this canyon. That hybrid-" Wyoming pointed dramatically to Junior, who cocked his head curiously, "-is our current best hope for winning the War! _He must not fall into the hands of the Covenant!_" Wyoming blurted.

"Whoa, whoa, what? The Covenant? What's that?" Grif asked. Wyoming shook his head frantically. "There's no time to explain! There are some things you all are better off not knowing!" he said to the group.

"Wyoming," Tex said quietly, "Are any other Freelancers coming to help?" Wyoming shrugged in reply. "Washington, perhaps. But that's it, I believe." he replied.

Tex and Wyoming spent the next few minutes conversing in hushed tones, while the Reds and Blues looked to each other worriedly. "The Covenant? Anyone have any idea what that is?" Simmons asked quietly. The others simply shook their heads.

Tex and Wyoming approached the group, and Tex cleared her throat. "Alright guys, slight change of plans. Everyone's got their assigned tasks, except Church. Wyoming will be the one to snipe." she announced. "What the fuck, Tex?" Church demanded. Wyoming gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, err… sorry, Leonard old chap, but… Alison says you aren't the best shot with a sniper rifle," he replied. "How about I fire a sniper rifle round point-blank into your skull, Wyoming?" Church shot back angrily.

"HEY!" Tex interrupted, "I swear to God I'll kill you _both_ if you don't shut it right now!" With that, the two fell silent.

Well, I suppose it's a good time now to get ready," Wyoming said. Tex nodded, and on her cue, the Blood Gulch Warriors split up into their respective positions.


End file.
